


Disaster

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Wanda Maximoff, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snugglefuck, Threesome - F/F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy has a crush on Steve. And Wanda. And she's a mess over it.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff, Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> This was written for typhoidmeri on Tumblr, who kindly prompted me when I asked for snugglefuck prompts. This ship is TINY but I love it. It's a cute little sailboat.

“It’s thirty-two degrees out. How are you in shorts and a t-shirt right now?”

Darcy shut her laptop abruptly, glancing up at the source of the sound, knowing it was Steve by the familiar timbre of it, her stomach flipping like always.

“Because my office is like a sauna, so come by if you ever need a _shvitz_ ,” she muttered. She frowned at him standing in her doorway, his hands on his hips. “And what about you? You never wear a jacket.”

He shrugged. “Serum helps that way.”

He gave a little smile, looking away.

“I still remember wearin’ three pairs of socks, my shitty overcoat in bed to get through the winter nights.”

Darcy liked when he gave her little stories of his past. He offered them often with a sheepish kind of smile, knowing he was mentioning a distinctly different world to the one Darcy grew up in. She appreciated him telling her whatever he offered, though she wasn’t sure how to get that across without making things different and possibly weird for him…

Her crush on Steve began a while ago. He was easy to fall for. Wanda was the one who kept her from ever taking it further. Darcy had heard those two were prone to tussling, the naked post-mission variety, every so often.

It didn’t stop her from staring after Wanda in the kitchens, her face growing hot when the Sokovian glanced her way, her confusion turning into a warm smile.

It was a lot to deal with, especially since Darcy only started this new job as a liaison upstate a couple months ago. The flush of new job feelings had long worn off, and she was constantly overwhelmed with the responsibilities, but far too afraid to tell anyone about it, except Jane, who should probably get some kind of medal for hearing her constant bitching.

“I used to think ‘disaster bi’ was this stereotype perpetuated on the Internet but _ohmigod_ I’ve turned into one of them, Janey, and I’m a mess.”

“So pick one of them,” Jane muttered, not looking up from her laptop.

“No, I don’t want to!”

“Then… be single,” Jane said, and Darcy gave a groan.

“What part of ‘disaster’ do you not understand?” Darcy wailed, and Jane shut her eyes with a sigh.

“Can you stop?”

“Can _they_ stop?”

Darcy watched Steve now, watching Steve glance around her office, frowning a little with a smirk spreading on his face.

“Jesus, you’re right about the heat…”

Darcy didn’t want to ruin it, didn’t want to ask him what brought him to her tiny space, though she was dying to know. He sentence drifted off and his eyes met hers again, his smile widening.

He pushed off her doorway with his arms folded and Darcy gave him a little smile goodbye, only to close her eyes with a heavy sigh the second he was out of her line of sight.

It was later in the week when Darcy found Wanda in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove, some type of rich stew and appropriate for winter. Darcy could smell it from down the hallway and secretly hoped someone she’d find in there would break up the day a little, but she hadn’t wanted her stomach to drop like it did.

She was scared her armpits were a little questionable. She’d already put in a couple of complaints to Tony about getting the air fixed in her office, and it turned out the stress was making her sweat. She turned her head slightly to the side to sniff herself as subtly as possible, seeing the back of Wanda’s head by the stove.

A spice shaker drifted from out of the cupboard of its own accord and Darcy watched as Wanda swiveled to reach for it mid-air, only to jump out of her skin at the sight of Darcy.

The spice fell to the floor, breaking, and there was a ringing silence to follow, Darcy’s and Wanda’s eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry!” Darcy gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock.

Wanda burst out laughing, the sound surprising Darcy. They both sunk to the floor, attempting to pick up the pieces of the glass that lay shattered on the tiles. Darcy’s heart was racing, being this close to Wanda, the soft scent of her shampoo hitting her.

“We need a dustpan,” Darcy said, managing to get to her feet to retrieve it.

She returned, feeling Wanda’s eyes on her. She was too aware of each movement she made, afraid she’d somehow look foolish. She knew she was blushing, giving herself away, muttering under her breath:

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve said something…”

“Darcy, it’s okay,” Wanda said. She was laughing.

It was strange hearing her say her name out loud. It was almost wrong.

“I was in my own world. I had a little wine before…”

Their eyes met and Darcy sucked in a breath, seeing Wanda up close, her eyes falling to her mouth that pulled into a smile. Darcy’s own lips parted and she nodded.

“Yeah?”

“You want some?” Wanda said, and Darcy blinked, distracted. “Wine, Darcy. Do you want some wine?”

“Okay.”

Darcy was a disaster, but it got distinctly better after that, when she was poured her own glass of red wine to sip as Wanda kept cooking. Darcy sat at the bench, watching her. By the time it was finished, Steve appeared, his brows hiking as he spotted Darcy.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” she said, self-conscious again. “You… guys are hanging out?”

“Looks like you two were, and I’m interrupting,” Steve retorted, his eyes falling to Wanda.

He was looking at her with a fondness that was completely undeniable. It was intimate, and Darcy was intruding, fumbling around with her sweaty nerves…

“He can stay,” Wanda murmured, looking at Darcy. “What do you think?”

“Yeah,” Darcy breathed, tipping back her glass to sip. “Sure.”

They walked back to Steve’s apartment, the three of them each carrying their own bowl and drink. Steve drank beer while Wanda carried the remainder of the wine under her arm.

Steve opened his apartment with his thumbprint, glancing gown at Darcy with a little smile.

“What’s that show you like?”

“I like a lot of shows,” Darcy countered.

He opened the door and Wanda slipped past him, Darcy lingering outside. Wanda seemed to move with the confidence of a frequent visitor.

“The one that Tony said is too old for you,” Steve added, and Darcy gave a little snicker.

“Uh, _Bewitched_? Or _I Dream of Jeannie_? _MASH_?”

Steve smiled. “Any of those.”

“You wanna watch outdated TV comedy?” Darcy said, finally brushing past him to step inside, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“They’re hardly outdated to _me_.”

They walked through to the living room, where Wanda already had taken the edge of the couch, her knees drawn up as she dipped her spoon into her steaming bowl, blowing on it. She stopped, smiling up at Darcy before she took her bite, and Darcy slipped in beside her, the cushion shifting under her weight.

“Move closer,” Wanda said, and Darcy obeyed, feeling her stomach flip.

Steve sat on her other side, grabbing the remote.

“So which one is it? What about _Bewitched_?” Steve said.

“Steve wants to watch that one because he thinks Tabitha’s cute,” Wanda murmured, and Steve shot her a look, narrowing his eyes playfully.

“I thought you hadn’t seen it,” Darcy said, as Steve flipped the TV on.

“Who doesn’t think Tabitha is cute?” Steve said, and Darcy chuckled.

“Uh, yeah, she’s definitely a favorite,” she murmured, after she finished her first mouthful. “Oh, my God, this is yummy.”

Wanda’s eyes met hers and she grinned again. “Yeah? You got any other female favorites?”

Darcy paused, wondering if she was about to out herself. So far, she hadn’t given anyone the impression she was strictly straight, she hoped.

“Uh, yeah. Agent 99 from _Get Smart_ , too,” she said, looking away, sifting her food to seem occupied.

“Oh, _totally_ ,” Wanda said. “We’d watch this dubbed version when we were kids… her English-speaking voice is so cute…”

“She’s definitely my type,” Darcy admitted.

Their eyes met and Darcy felt different, a little bolder, by the way Wanda seemed to change in front of her, a kind of playfulness slipping into the way she observed Darcy in turn.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Her smile,” Darcy said. “I like girls that smile a lot.”

Wanda grinned, and Darcy remembered Steve beside her, hoping the moment between them wasn’t about to be ruined. She dared to look over at Steve, who was sipping his beer.

“I agree,” he said quietly, and Darcy felt the thrill of being seen run through her, her stomach flipping again and again.

They ate in relative silence as they played a couple episodes of _Bewitched_ , and every so often Steve would chuckle softly at the jokes. When Darcy finished her meal, she felt sleepier, the day catching up with her. If she was alone, she probably would be in bed by now.

She shifted in her seat, full of wine and stew, leaning back as her lids felt heavier.

“You sleepy?” Steve said, and she glanced his way, nodding.

“Yeah…”

“Me, too,” he murmured. He lifted a finger to rub his eye.

Wanda sat forward a little, her hand coming down to rest on Darcy’s knee, and Darcy felt herself go still.

“Steve’s showing his age,” Wanda teased, and he smiled, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, well, you’ve got an attitude…”

Wanda looked at Darcy, who didn’t know whether to speak or not. Acknowledging her being touched felt like a poor choice, in case it didn’t mean what she hoped it meant.

“This okay?” Wanda asked softly, and Darcy nodded dumbly.

They both looked at Steve, who gave a little contented sigh.

“He’s so…” Darcy whispered, and she heard Wanda give a breath of a laugh.

“Cute?”

“Yeah,” Darcy whispered.

There was a brief smile on Steve’s face that melted away, and Darcy swallowed, feeling braver that her admission was finally out there. She pushed off from her cushion, and Wanda did the same. Darcy stared as Wanda invaded his space immediately, pushing against him.

“Maybe Steve between us?” she said, and Darcy nodded.

She was all nerves, now. She swallowed, feeling every bit the disaster she knew to be, helpless in that moment as she pulled Steve toward her.

She knew he wasn’t asleep but simply playing along with it, Wanda’s eyes bright as she glanced across.

“Puppy pile on Steve,” Darcy whispered.

They settled with him between them, another episode playing on the TV as Darcy listened to the three of them breathing together, Steve’s hand resting on her knee as his eyes stayed closed.

-

She woke sometime later, and there were several seconds of trying to recover her memories, and the night seemed to hit her again, her stomach flipping as she realized she hadn’t made it up, it wasn’t some pathetic fantasy.

She was resting her face in Steve’s neck, his arm around her, Wanda pressed into his other side. Darcy pulled back a little, and she froze, seeing Steve’s eyes were open once more.

“Darce…”

His hand came up to clutch her jaw, and Darcy’s eyes fell shut as Steve pulled her into a slow kiss. It was sleepy and warm, but nonetheless heady, her lip between his two, before he opened his mouth, slipping his tongue inside.

Her brain took a little while to catch up, feeling the hunger to his touch, both hands holding her face now as he kissed her breathless. Darcy could only seem to take it all, her moan muffled, feeling a hand on her thigh, slipping up to her hip.

She and Steve broke apart with a soft smack of their lips, and he rubbed her nose with his, a smile forming.

“Okay?” he whispered.

She looked at Wanda then, seeing her closing in on her, her heart in her throat. She managed to nod, before Wanda reached her, and she tasted different – she tasted of wine and her lips were so soft, her touch needy, her hands in Darcy’s hair.

It was too much, and Darcy broke it off, Wanda’s lips on her chin and then down her neck, open-mouthed and rough, and Steve was pressing his lips to hers again.

Darcy had never been more turned on in her life, moaning as Wanda sucked on her pulse point, a hand, either of theirs, she wasn’t sure, squeezing her breast, and Darcy’s breath hitched.

There was a blindness to it, mouths missing each other as soft touches turned rougher, Darcy’s hands reaching to ghost over Steve’s crotch and Wanda’s chest, and she was trapped between them, trembling with the longing she felt.

“What’re we doing?” she managed to whisper, panting a little, and she was blinking back reality, trying to orient herself. “We should stop–”

“You don’t want to stop,” Steve whispered, and she nodded, laughing a little, almost delirious.

“Fuck, I don’t know why I said that,” she said. “Maybe… maybe I’m trying to stay sane, I think my brain’s gonna break –”

Steve cut her off with a rough kiss, bringing her into his lap, and they shuffled their clothes, Wanda helping, and in seconds Steve’s pants were shoved down past his thighs, and Darcy was tugging off her tights with her underwear.

“I’m clean, you clean?” she asked, and he nodded, kissing her again, attacking her throat. Darcy moaned, eyes locking with Wanda’s. “You clean?”

Wanda nodded, and kissed her mouth, Darcy’s hand on her hip, gripping her tight as she felt Steve rub the crown of his cock along her, teasing her folds.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” he whispered, and Darcy nodded, beginning to sink.

“Oh, God –”

She huffed at the stretch of him and he groaned, Wanda’s teeth grazing her neck.

Darcy placed her hand flat on Wanda’s stomach, pushing down to slip under the waistband of Wanda’s pants, almost startling at the feel of how wet Wanda was.

Steve began to rock into her, Darcy’s focus impossible to determine from how incredible she felt. She moved on instinct, taking what she wanted, beginning to push back against the grain, pressing her middle finger down to circle Wanda’s clit.

“Inside, inside,” Wanda panted into Darcy’s open mouth, their tongues tangling as Darcy did just that, pushing two fingers inside her with ease.

She was so wet, warm and tight, her eyes flying shut as Darcy worked her thumb over her clit, Steve’s thrusts becoming sharper.

He leaned up, craning for a kiss, getting one from Wanda, rushed and clumsy, and Darcy’s eyes met his, Wanda’s moans groaning louder.

“Don’t fight it,” he whispered, and Wanda gave a breathless laugh that dissolved into a whimper. “Let go, Wanda, let go…”

She came slow and hard around Darcy’s fingers, squeezing and slackening, shivering with it, and she caught Darcy in another kiss, Steve’s arm wrapping around Darcy’s waist to pull her closer…

“C’mere,” he said again, tugging her into a kiss, and Darcy decided to best him, giving back what he gave and more, finishing their kiss with his lip between her teeth.

He gave a shaky chuckle, fucking her harder, and Darcy could feel the build of it, it was nearing the end, her body tightening.

Wanda’s handed snaked down between them, her fingers teasing Darcy with the slick, right where Steve seemed to split her open –

“Fuck,” Darcy gasped, and she lost her vision, going still.

She threw her head back, panting and blinking back the living room, feeling Steve lose momentum. She and Wanda watched him together, his eyes squeezing shut as he grew taut as a bow string, a tendon standing out on his neck as he came apart.

He groaned, coming inside Darcy, and she was kissing his face, wanting him closer, wanting them both to hold her, and she was sighing with it, the warmth of belonging there, so crowded and wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
